Why
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: O tempo e as coisas da vida abalam relações. Mas Albus irá até ao fim do mundo por Rose.


**Why**

_Albus/Rose_

_Por: DanielaMPotter_

- Tudo bem… se estás assim tão farta disto sai de casa!

Albus vociferou irritado. Ultimamente as coisas não podiam andar mais complicadas no Ministério. O departamento de Auror's andava demasiado preocupado com um grupo de seguidores dos Devoradores da Morte que andava a aterrorizar umas localidades a norte de Inglaterra e acreditava-se haver por detrás um líder fanático que era necessário deter antes que este acumulasse demasiado poder ou seguidores.

E isso incluía horas extras, o que fazia com que muitas vezes chegasse a casa ainda de noite, acabando por quase não se cruzar com Rose que saía bastante cedo para os treinos nas Holyead Harpies. Mas Rose sempre se aguentava, afinal compreendia a importância do trabalho do marido e sabia que aquele esforço era necessário. Mas até ela tinha os seus limites. Já tinham passado mais de dois meses desde que aquela rotina começara e ficava quase dias seguidas sem falar com Albus, apenas o sentindo deitar-se ao seu lado na cama a altas horas da noite, ás vezes madrugada.

E pela primeira vez, que ela tentara circundar o assunto de forma cuidadosa, apenas dizendo que já não aguentava mais esta situação, ele disparara em todas as direcções.

- Mas Albus…

- Não Rose. Tu podes não entender mas o meu trabalho é super importante. Lá porque tu ganhas a vida em cima de uma vassoura a atirar bolas para dentro de aros, comigo é diferente. Eu tenho vidas para salvar!

Rose calou-se. As discussões deles, embora raras, acabavam sempre assim. Albus menosprezava o que ela fazia, apesar de sempre ter adorado Quidditch e ele próprio ter jogado, achava indecente o facto de Rose ganhar mais, trabalhar menos, e num trabalho que para ele não era útil em nada, nem exigia qualquer esforço. Conclusão: Rose sentia-se uma inútil sempre que ele o dizia e isso apenas gerava mais discussão.

Albus respirou fundo quando a viu ficar em silêncio e olhar para ele chocado. Sabia que a tinha magoado e aquilo doía. Se havia coisa que ele mais odiava na vida era ver Rose sofrer.

- Eu… eu… eu apenas tinha saudades tuas! – A voz dela era sumida e magoada, com uma mistura de tristeza e ressentimento dentro dela, as lágrimas começando a cair silenciosamente pelo seu rosto.

**Why, do you always do this to me?**

(Porque é que tu fazes sempre isto comigo?)  
**Why, couldn't you just see through me?**

(Porque é que tu não podes ver através de mim?)  
**How come, you act like this**

(Como é que tu podes agir dessa maneira)  
**Like you just don't care at all?**

(Como se não te importasses de todo?) 

Ele sentou-se no sofá, uma dor no coração muito além do que lhe era possível explicar. Ele nunca queria ter gritado com ela. Nunca queria tê-la humilhado, não assim, ele amava-a demais. E sabia que ela tinha razão. Havia tanta gente no Departamento, e ele deveria ter pensado em como ela se sentia sozinha, em como ela precisava dele. E agora só conseguia ouvir o barulho insuportável dos armários e das gavetas a serem abertos e fechados com violência. As malas a serem abertas, a cama rangendo. Porque aquele barulho parecia soar mais maldito que uma maldição da morte? Porque parecia doer mais que um Cruciatus? Ouviu a porta do quarto bater e de seguida a da casa de banho. Pouco a pouco as portas iam batendo enquanto ela retirava as suas coisas, com um cuidado inexistente. Ela voltou á sala puxando as malas atrás dela, e com um toque de varinha trouxe todos os seus livros para a mala vazia que trazia na mão.

- Rose…

Albus levantou-se murmurando o nome dela, quase como se lhe implorasse. Ele podia perder tudo, mas nunca Rose. Porque ela era e sempre foi a sua vida. A sua maior razão de existir residia naqueles olhos da cor do céu, nos cabelos cor de fogo, em tudo dela. Ela era a única que lhe dava forças para se levantar todos os dias, era por ela, pelo medo que ela sofresse, que aquela inocência dela fosse ameaçada por qualquer pessoa ou qualquer coisa, que ele tanto lutava para acabar com qualquer vestígio das Trevas. E agora mais uma vez ele magoara-a, e a culpa era sempre dele. Porque era sempre ele que acabava por lhe causar dor…

Ela não disse nada. Ele viu-a virar as costas, fazendo levitar umas malas, e carregando outras, batendo a porta com força. Quando ela se fechou e a figura de Rose desapareceu, não aguentou mais e chorou.

**I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away**

(Eu posso sentir, eu posso sentir-te perto de mim, mesmo tu estando muito longe)  
**I can feel I can feel you baby, why? **

(Eu posso sentir, eu posso sentir-te baby, porquê?) 

Ela fechou a porta com força deixando para trás aquela sala, a sala onde eles tanto se tinham divertido, onde tanto tempo tinham passado juntos, simplesmente abraçados no sofá, ou ela lendo com um chocolate quente junto à lareira enquanto ele preparava um relatório qualquer ou lia o Profeta. E no final ele sempre se chegava junto a ela, mordiscando-lhe o pescoço, beijando-a lentamente, e pegando-a ao colo em direcção ao quarto.

Mas há quanto tempo foi mesmo isso? Desde há dois meses, talvez mais que Rose deixara de viver com Albus como um casal. E eles tinham tantos sonhos. O casamento. Os filhos. Tanto mas tanto. Rose iria desistir em breve das Holyead Harpies, dentro de três meses, no fim da época, a mãe convidara-a para trabalhar no departamento de Lei Mágica e ela sempre fora das melhore alunas de Hogwarts. Com certeza iria adorar o trabalho. E ela planeava fazer uma surpresa a Albus, um jantar romântico e contar-lhe a surpresa, talvez quem sabe rondá-lo sobre o casamento, algo que Albus sempre desejara muito. Afinal ela agora teria um trabalho estável e eles poderiam finalmente iniciar uma família.

Mas não, mais uma vez Albus insistira em magoá-la, em destruir os seus sonhos.

Parou á porta de casa e sentou-se nas escadas. Deve ter passado cerca de meia hora, em que ela ali ficou, as malas repousando ao seu lado e as lágrimas caindo pela face, apenas esperando pelo momento em que Albus abriria a porta e lhe pedisse desculpas, implorando-lhe para voltar. E ela iria, ela beijaria os seus lábios e pediria desculpas também por ter agido de sangue quente e talvez eles pudessem resolver aquilo para que Albus tivesse mais tempo em casa. E ela sabia que ele lhe pediria perdão por a ter magoado e ela poderia contar-lhe as notícias. Ele ficaria tão mas tão feliz.

Mas quando passado cerca de 30 minutos, e 3 segundos, ninguém abriu a porta, Rose percebeu que Albus não viria, e que talvez ele nem ficasse assim tão feliz. Talvez ele não a amasse mais e o trabalho fosse nada mais do que uma desculpa para não a encarar.

Limpou o rosto e Desapareceu.

**It's not supposed to feel this way **

(Não era suposto ter-me sentido sido desta forma)  
**I need you, I need you **

(Eu preciso de ti, eu preciso de ti)  
**More and more each day **

(Mais e mais a cada dia)  
**It's not supposed to hurt this way **

(Não era suposto magoar desta forma) 

Tudo aquilo era duro demais. Fechou os olhos com força, tentando acreditar que toda aquela situação não era mais do que um pesadelo, mas ao abri-los deparou-se com o mesmo. A sala vazia, o cheiro dela ainda no ar, o rasto das lágrimas ainda no seu rosto, e aquela dor, aquela ausência que doía de uma forma indescritível ainda presente no seu coração.

Queria Rose, queria chorar como um menino mimado, bater com os punhos no chão e gritar até que ela voltasse e o envolvesse nos seus braços. Ficou ali sentado no sofá olhando a porta, esperando o momento em que ela voltaria, lhe pedisse desculpas por ter agido de sangue quente, e ele lhe pedisse perdão por se ter comportado daquela forma nos últimos tempos. E ele faria o possível para daí em diante estar presente, voltar ao mesmo que sempre fora…

Mas ela não vinha e porta nem rangeu por um segundo. E o desespero só aumentava a cada minuto que passava, e ele só pensava na possibilidade de viver sem ela. Trinta minutos e três segundos. E nada. Levantou-se e correu até á porta.

Ninguém. Apenas o vazio e ele.

**Tell me, are you and me still together? **

(Diz-me, eu e tu continuamos juntos?)  
**Tell me, do you think we could last forever? **

(Diz-me, tu pensas que nós podemos durar para sempre?)  
**Tell me, why? **

(Diz-me, porquê?) 

Já era tarde quando Apareceu num terreno junto á casa dos pais. Pouco teve de andar até chegar a enorme terreno baldio onde só havia uma placa de Madeira dizendo "Está em propriedade Weasley. Abra a porta!" Rose sorriu ao ver a placa sabendo que o "abra a porta" era um código para os muggles.

- Alohomora!

De repente um enorme olho castanho apareceu e piscou para ela.

- Sim mãe sou eu!

- Rose!

A voz parecia surgir do nada mas tudo se tornou claro quando um raio de luz se abriu no ar criando o efeito de um rectângulo. Rose passou por ele e sentiu-se de novo em casa. Dentro daquele local que ela gostava de ver como uma bolha enorme invisível a residência Weasley erguia-se. Uma casa de três andares, num estilo rústico, rodeada por um jardim imensamente bem tratado, onde alguns gnomos adoravam irritar o meu pai. A mãe saiu de casa a correr abraçando-a com força.

- Filha que fazes aqui a esta hora?

Rose sorriu e não disse nada, mas os olhos da mãe pareceram entristecer ao ver as malas da filha atrás dela e o seu rosto ainda brilhante das lágrimas. Sorriu-lhe com afeição e seguiram ambas para casa, Hermione fazendo levitar as malas. Mal entrou viu o pai descer as escadas apressado abraçando-a, mas antes de ele falar Rose adiantou-se.

- Onde está o Hugo?

A mãe fez um ar confuso.

- Em Hogwarts querida, onde querias que ele estivesse? Está a terminar o último ano.

- Pois certo… - murmurou Rose sentando-se no sofá olhando as chamas da lareira crepitarem.

- Hen Rose… - a mãe iniciou e ela já sabia o que aí vinha, por isso apressou-se a explicar antes de mais nada.

- Saí de casa! – explicou Rose não encarando os pais – Eu e o Albus discutimos e… ele magoou-me muito. Esta situação já se estava a tornar insuportável. Eu e o Albus já não funcionávamos.

- Rose querida – o pai sentou-se ao pé dela – O Albus é bom rapaz. E discussões todos os casais têm, eu e a tua mãe por exemplo…

- Pai! – Rose insurgiu-se levantando-se de rompante – Tu e a mãe amam-se!

- E tu já não amas o Albus? - Desta vez foi havia sido voz preocupada e cuidada da mãe que se tinha dirigido a ela.

- Amo… demais! – respondeu Rose baixando o rosto - Mas eu acho que ele já não me ama mais!

- Que estupidez! – disse Ron – Rose, o Albus é o rapaz mais indicado para ti. Ele ama-te muito e isso é óbvio. Tenho a certeza que ele não te quis magoar e acho que estás a exagerar.

- A exagerar? A exagerar?

- Sim Rose! – disse o pai impaciente – Tu já não és uma criancinha e sabes disso! Não podes fugir para junto dos pais sempre que algo corre mal. Tens de voltar para casa e resolver as coisas. Tenho a certeza que o Albus deve estar muito triste. Tens de pensar mais e não te deixares levar por sangue quente.

Rose sentiu novamente as lágrimas aflorarem-lhe o rosto e o pai pareceu finalmente perceber que a tinha magoado e o que realmente tinha dito.

- Oh Rose desculpa…

Recusou a aproximação do pai e viu a mãe falar-lhe, os seus olhos denunciando também as lágrimas.

- Rose, o teu pai não quis dizer…

Não suportou mais ouvir nada. As lágrimas afloravam-lhe de novos os olhos abundantemente e correu dali para fora fazendo as malas levitarem atrás de si. Ouviu o pai e mãe chamarem por si mas nenhum a tentou seguir. Sabiam que de nada valeria. Pensara que aquele era o sítio para onde ela sempre poderia voltar, a sua casa, aquela que sempre estaria aberta para si. Fechou os olhos e Apareceu no único sítio onde, por mais estranho que parecesse, sentiu que se sentiria mais bem-vinda do que em qualquer outro lugar.

Suspirou quando viu os grandes portões negros anunciarem-se e uma voz conhecida sair de um pavão branco e sublime.

**Try, to look at me and really see my heart**

(Tenta, olhar para mim e ver realmente o meu coração)  
**Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart? **

(Tu esperas que eu acredite que eu vou deixar que nós nos separemos?) 

Estava a entrar em desespero. Rose não voltara para casa naquela noite nem naquela manhã. Decidiu correr todo o lado, procurou em casa dos tios e eles disseram-lhe que ela realmente ali tinha estado na noite passada, mas a presença triste deles, disse-lhe que algo não devia ter corrido bem. Foi até a casa dos pais, que ficaram visivelmente preocupados com o que tinha acontecido mas não esperou por mais nada e Apareceu em casa de James, que desatou aos berros com ele quando descobriu que ele tinha deixado Rose sair assim, a meio da noite, e a tinha magoado. Por momentos pensou se não seria mesmo melhor deixar o irmão lançar-lhe algum feitiço, porque ele realmente merecia-o, mas estava demasiado preocupado. James era a sua última e melhor hipótese. Caramba, como era possível que Rose não tivesse vindo para casa de James? Eles eram tão amigos…

Talvez a última coisa que Rose quisesse era ir instalar-se em casa do irmão dele. Fazia algum sentido. Então onde ela estaria e porque raio o coração dele não conseguia abrandar um pouco e deixá-lo pensar? A única ideia que teve foi correr todos os amigos e amigas de Rose. Ela havia de estar com algum. Mas depois de correr todos os amigos que ele se lembrava, até colegas que ficaram a olhar espantados para ele, perguntando-se porque raio Rose se lembraria de vir ter com eles, Albus perguntou-se se algo de grave teria acontecido. Sentia-se desesperar, a ideia de não saber de Rose assustava-o, a hipótese de não ter nas suas mãos, a mínima chance de a proteger tomava conta de si, impedia-o de raciocinar, de respirar normalmente.

Ele e Rose estavam juntos desde que ele se lembrava de existir. Tinham quase crescido juntos, sido amigos desde sempre, depois namorados e por fim tinham decidido viver juntos. Desde que ele nascera, sempre sabia por onde Rose andava. Ou em casa dos tios, ou na sua própria casa, ou na escola… Rose sempre estava ali, presente na sua vida, de uma forma impecável e necessária. E pela primeira vez desde que Albus se lembrava de existir, ele não fazia a mínima ideia onde a podia encontrar. E no fundo era isso que ela queria, se não, porque raio se tinha escondido tão bem?

Ele apenas queria o perdão dela, tomá-la nos seus braços e levá-la para casa. Tratá-la como uma rainha, e segurar-se a ela até ao fim dos seus dias.

Mas sabia que desta vez seria diferente. Magoara demasiado Rose, tanto que ela o abandonara sem os seus habituais gritos, apenas uma mágoa e uma tristeza horrível nos seus olhos.

Voltou para casa cansado. Talvez Rose tivesse desaparecido do país, talvez ela não quisesse mesmo voltar a vê-lo. No entanto não iria desistir, nem que tivesse de ir ao Ministério, investigar os Aparecimentos e Desaparecimentos, utilizações da Rede de Pó de Floo… Só rezava para que ela não tivesse ido de vassoura, o que era até bem provável. E se assim fosse ele poderia nunca mais a encontrar.

Mas não… não iria pôr essa hipótese. Deitou-se na cama, olhando o tecto. Não havia quase nada de Rose ali, ela tinha levado praticamente tudo. Abaixou-se, procurando debaixo da cama e encontrando exactamente o que procurava. A caixa de recordações de Rose. Ele próprio a arrumara ali quando eles se mudaram e não se lembrava de Rose ter perguntado por ela. Tirou-a de baixo da mesa a abriu-a. Haviam imensos molhos de carta, muitas dela eram dele, pequenos bilhetes que ele mandava em Hogwarts, cartas durante as férias… Havia muitos outros molhos de cartas por ali guardados e preservados, mas colocou-as na cama e abriu o álbum no fundo da caixa. Tirou-lhe o pó que o cobria e virou as páginas devagar, admirando várias fotografias de Rose, com a família, com os amigos na escola e cá fora e com ele próprio. Parou então numa fotografia grande que ocupava uma grande página. Torceu o nariz ao vê-la. Odiava aquela fotografia. Tirou-a do álbum e virou-a de costas, lendo a dedicatória que ali estava escrita.

"_Apenas quero que sejas feliz (mesmo que seja com o Potter!). Mas lembra-te que te vou amar para sempre, e estarei sempre aqui para ti, mesmo que como o teu eterno melhor amigo._

_S."_

Olhou o sorriso do rapaz na fotografia com o braço por cima dos ombros de Rose que deitava a cabeça no seu ombro, sorrindo docemente. Os melhores amigos. Demasiado amigos. Aquele canalha quase lhe tirara Rose, e sempre deixou explícito a vontade de o fazer. No entanto não podia negar que Rose o adorava, logo a ele. Mas ele sempre a tratara bem, sempre a apoiara, por muito que Albus odiasse admitir isso.

Foi então que um flash veio á sua cabeça e começou a procurar em todas as cartas, quando encontrou um enorme molho que ela trocara com ele.

Verificou a morada e Desapareceu!

**So go and think about whatever you need to think about**

(Por isso vai e pensa sobre o que quer que seja que precises de pensar)  
**Go ahead and dream about whatever you need to dream about **

(Vai então e sonha com o que quer que precises de sonhar)  
**And come back to me when you know just how you feel**

(E volta para mim quando souberes apenas como te sentes)  
**I can feel I can feel you near me, even though you're far away**

(Eu posso sentir, eu posso sentir-te perto de mim, mesmo tu estando muito longe)  
**I can feel I can feel you baby, why? **

(Eu posso sentir, eu posso sentir-te baby, porquê?) 

Enroscou-se nos lençóis de seda brancos, puxando os cobertores mais para cima e abafando o rosto na almofada. Não queria chorar. Não ia chorar. Não por ele. Ia levantar a cabeça e seguir em frente, mesmo que tivesse de enfrentar toda a família. Ela podia ser feliz sem ele, por menos esperava que sim. Era difícil imaginar uma vida em que Albus não existisse. Porque desde que Rose nascera, ele sempre estivera lá.

Ouviu um bater na porta e sentou-se na cama.

- Pode entrar!

Um enorme sorriso saudou-a e entrou no quarto. O rapaz alto e louro, trazia uma camisa branca mais aberta no peito e umas calças de ganga escuras, a pele anormalmente branca brilhando quase mais do que os olhos cinzentos. Trazia na mão uma bandeja que colocou em cima da cama para se aproximar dela e lhe depositar um beijo na testa.

- Bom dia Rose!

- Bom dia! Hen… obrigada por me teres deixado aqui ficar esta noite. Mas é que… foste o primeiro amigo que eu me lembrei.

Ele sorriu-lhe encantador.

- Fico feliz por te teres lembrado de mim. E podes ficar o tempo que quiseres até encontrares o teu espaço.

- Eu não quero incomodar-te! Tu estás aqui e…

- Rose… os meus pais já há muito que me deixaram esta casa só para mim, acho que isto trazia más recordações ao meu pai. E eu tornei-a num sítio agradável. A casa é confortável e os jardins são lindos. Tenho a certeza que vais adorar. Talvez adores tanto e… fiques para sempre!

Ele sorriu matreiro e ela riu.

- Scorp…

- Eu sei, eu sei! – disse ele rindo e pondo as mãos no ar em tom de rendição – Sou só o teu melhor amigo… mas posso sempre tentar ou não?

Rose sorriu-lhe com afecto. Scorpius era tão especial. Ele nunca a magoaria da forma que Albus fazia, ele estaria disposto a passar todo o tempo do mundo com ela.

- Não desistes pois não?

Ele voltou a rir, baralhando os cabelos loiros com a mão, gesto que tanto lhe lembrava Albus.

- Nunca desisto Rose! Eu acredito que um dia não vais resistir aos meus encantos…

Ele brincou, fazendo-a sorrir e aproximando-se dela depositando -lhe um beijo brincalhão no nariz, o que a fez tremer, gesto que não lhe passou despercebido.

- Vês? As sensações são boas!

E foi a rir, que Scorpius deixou o quarto, deixando-a a comer o pequeno-almoço da bandeja que ele tinha trazido.

**It's not supposed to feel this way **

(Não era suposto ter-me sentido sido desta forma)  
**I need you, I need you **

(Eu preciso de ti, eu preciso de ti)  
**More and more each day **

(Mais e mais a cada dia) 

Albus encontrou os grandes portões negros á sua frente e revirou os seus olhos. Não podia haver nada mais Malfoy do que aquilo. Um pavão branco e sublime aproximou-se do lado de dentro e do seu bico saiu uma voz que ele infelizmente conhecia tão bem.

- Sim?

- Sou o Albus Potter! Quero falar com a Rose.

- Vieste ao sítio errado. – disse a voz de Scorpius Malfoy.

- Ouve Malfoy, eu sei que ela esta aí? És o último sítio e não sei como não pensei em ti antes, porque eras sem dúvida o mais provável. Por isso abre esta maldita porta, porque eu quero falar com a Rose.

O pavão virou-lhe as costas, estufando o peito, e Albus pensou em como ele se parecia mesmo com o Malfoy. Ia começar a chamar por ele, quando o portão de ferro se abriu e ele seguiu pelo caminho de pedra ladeado de sebes altas e canteiros de flores belas e coloridas.

Chegou à grande porta de madeira ladeada por duas grandes colunas de mármore e puxou a língua da cobra de prata que ali se salientava e que ele tinha a certeza quase absoluta que devia ser a campainha. Não demorou mais de uns segundos até a porta ser aberta e uma elfo pequena sorridente e com um vestido preto e um avental branco, lhe atender a porta.

Albus parou especado. Hum… não havia sinais de tortura, ela estava saudável, assim parecia, feliz, e impecavelmente bem vestida e tratada. Ok… também não tinha ainda encontrado as teias de aranha, e as sombras fantasmagóricas que esperava, mas mesmo assim quando se entra na casa de um Malfoy, é melhor apertar-se a varinha na mão.

- Hum… sou o Albus Potter! E…

- Oh sim… oh sim. Senhor Scorpius Malfoy ter avisado. Entre, entre!

A pequena elfo encaminhou-a por entre as paredes altas e brilhantes, pelas tapeçarias gigantes e os móveis luxuosos.

A elfo acabou por o deixar sozinho no enorme salão, mas ele recusou-se a sentar ou a tocar em algo, apenas admirando com os olhos o luxo e a beleza daquele salão.

- A apreciar Potter?

Sobressaltou e tirou a varinha do bolso mas baixou-a ao ver que Malfoy estava encostado á beirada da porta com os braços cruzados e um sorriso irritantemente sarcástico.

- A Rose?

Scorpius riu deitando um líquido laranja para dentro de dois copos. Albus acabou por aceitar um a medo, cheirando-o primeiro o que fez Scorpius rir.

- Continuas tal e qual…

- Malfoy… A Rose?

Albus olhou para ele quase implorando o que para além de surpreender Scorpius o divertiu.

- Estou mesmo a ver o que estou a ver? Um Potter implorando a um Malfoy? Isto é digno do Profeta meu deus.

Albus pareceu enfurecer-se e Scorpius tornou-se mais sério, engolindo todo o líquido de uma só vez.

- Afasta-te dela Potter. Magoaste-a, como sempre fazes. Não achas que é altura de parares com isso? Já pensaste por um segundo sequer, que ela sofreria menos, e seria mais feliz, sem ti?

- Então com quem ela seria feliz? Contigo? Pára com isso Malfoy. A Rose veio até aqui porque sabia que a ias receber e porque confia em ti, vá-se lá saber porquê. Mas ela não te ama.

- Ainda… ainda Potter. Vai-te embora, se a amas deixa-a ser feliz. Eu irei conquistá-la e nunca a magoarei ou a farei sofrer como tu.

Albus parou em silêncio respirando fundo. Talvez Malfoy tivesse razão, talvez ela pudesse ser mais feliz, e sofrer menos, ao lado dele. Mas quando lhe vieram á cabeça todos os momentos que ele e Rose haviam passado, teve finalmente coragem de responder:

- A felicidade dela está comigo Malfoy. Tu sabe-lo…

- Albus?

Uma voz doce e tímida chamou pelo seu nome junto á porta e ambos se viraram para olhá-la. Rose olhava para Albus confusa e de seguida para Scorpius, que baixou a cabeça e suspirou num ar derrotado.

- Eu vou deixar-vos sozinhos…

E dizendo isto saiu, deixando ambos ali sozinhos, apenas se encarando.

**Tell me, are you and me still together? **

(Diz-me, eu e tu continuamos juntos?)  
**Tell me, do you think we could last forever? **

(Diz-me, tu pensas que nós podemos durar para sempre?)  
**Tell me, why? **

(Diz-me, porquê?)

- O que queres Albus? – perguntou Rose cruzando os braços

- Pedir-te desculpa por ontem… eu sei que fui estúpido, que te magoei.

- Não foi só ontem Albus! – disse Rose movendo-se da sua posição e andando em redor da sala – Estes últimos dois meses, parece que não somos nada. Apenas duas pessoas que partilham a casa. Não é isto que eu quero para mim entendes?

Albus aproximou-se dela segurando-lhe delicadamente os braços.

- Eu só tenho andando preocupado mas é… porque te quero proteger entendes?

- Albus… eu só preciso de ti ao meu lado para me sentir protegida!

Ele baixou o rosto triste levantando-o de seguida e encarando os olhos azuis vivo que ele tanto amava.

- Eu sei… e peço desculpa. Acho que me esqueci disso. Mas tudo o que fiz foi por ti. Só que depois quando tu vieste dizer que não aguentavas mais aquela situação, eu senti-me zangado por tu não o entenderes e acho que te magoei demais. Perdoa-me amor… eu não consigo viver sem ti. Volta para casa Rose… não gosto de te ver aqui com o Malfoy! Odeio essa ideia de partilhares a mesma casa com ele…

Albus viu Rose fechar a cara ligeiramente impaciente e aborrecida por ele falar disso.

- Desculpa… volta para casa Rose! Eu prometo que tudo voltará ao mesmo. E prometo que passarei o máximo de tempo contigo!

Rose sorriu-lhe docemente e ele sentiu-o como um incentivo, quando fechou os olhos e lhe beijou os lábios levemente.

- Eu vou deixar o Quidditch. Vou trabalhar no Ministério dentro de três meses.

Ele espantou-se e abanou a cabeça.

- Mas tu amas o Quidditch Rose. Não o deves deixar por mim.

- Eu faço-o por nós! – disse ela impondo a sua voz – Pela nossa família… que vamos construir juntos!

Ele presenteou-a com um sorriso enorme e feliz.

- Vamos para casa? – perguntou ela docemente.

Ele não disse nada, apenas a enlaçou pela cintura e uniu os seus lábios aos dela num beijo quente e saudoso.

- Eu amo-te Rose!

**FIM**

**Espero que tenham gostado da fic.**

**A música chama-se "Why?" e é da Avril Lavigne mas tem umas adaptações.**

**Obrigada por terem lido **

**Reviews please…**

**DanielaMPotter**


End file.
